


Cassandra

by cha2



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Elena is pregnant, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Small Smut, nate and elena are gonna be parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha2/pseuds/cha2
Summary: Elena discovers that she is pregnant and figures it out to suprise Nate that he is gonna be a father soon.This fic is gonna be all about Nate and Elena's journey to parenting,eventough they are both nervous about raising a child together, they always compromise each other no matter what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic,i wrote idk why i took forever to think of ideas.I just hoping this fic is way better than the first one.

Lately,Elena felt nauseous and dizzy for the past few weeks ever since she returned from Malaysia ,almost every morning she needs to rush to the toilet bowl and puke.The first time when Elena vomited in the morning,Nate thought she had diarrhoea.

Its 5 AM in the morning,Elena felt uncontrollably nauseous as she rushed to the bathroom urgently and that made Nate woke up from his slumber,he proceeded to check on Elena and stood down to her level and holds her hair back. 

“Hey,Lena it's been going on for weeks & Advil doesn't seem to work on ya,I think you should schedule for doctor’s appointment.”Nate suggested.

“Yea,I think i really need to go see a doctor,by the way sorry for waking you up.”

“Nah,its fine”

“No,because you need to get up for a production meeting later at 9 AM and i can’t attend together with you.”Elena felt guilty for Nate

“You know what,how bout we get back to sleep”Nate carried Elena in bridal style and brought her to bed and cuddle with her.As Elena rest her head on her husband’s chest while Nate was caressing her hair lovingly until they drifted to sleep.

Nate woke up,took a shower and got ready for D&F production meeting as he let Elena rest a home.”Honey,i gotta go and if incase of anything just call me” as he kissed Elena on her temple.

“I will cowboy,bye”Elena replied groggily and continued back to sleep.

An hour later after her husband left,she headed downstairs for breakfast and her morning coffee.While taking a sip on her coffee,she payed attention to her body on what has been happening to her for the past few weeks,she also realised that she missed her period since she missed taking one her birth control pills.

Back in Malaysia,after the success of Nate’s salvage’s job,she and Nate decided to go one of the exoctic islands which is Redang island to spend a few nights to snorkel,had long walks on the beach and to celebrate their first episode to debut on television. She recalled back that very romantic night on the beach,held hands with her husband.

“Nate,we’ve been together for almost a decade and I just felt that something is missing from us that he haven’t had one.”

“Why?,what is that?”

“Don’t you feel the time is right for us to have a baby?”Elena confessed 

Nate placed his arm around Elena,”Well,we talked about this earlier and we weren’t really ready to raise a kid,y’know what I do want us to have a baby…..”.But I’m scared what if I fuck it up as a father”.

Elena cupped his face and turns nate’s face to her side “Nate,you’re not him and i know that you have compassion,we know that both have responsibilities to raise a child together.

When they returned to their room,got to bed & both were really having their intimacy.Nate carried Elena to bed & kissed her passionately.Soon,they both removed each other's clothing & rolled on the sheets.Elena moaned the excitement of the orgasm as Nate kissed her neck for pleasure

“Nate,don’t stop keep going.”Elena groans.

“Lena,I can’t.”Nate stopped and he collapsed on Elena’s breasts and Elena cupped his face and kissed once again.

“I love you Lena even though I’m such a jerk.”

Elena giggled,”I love you too cowboy.”While she gazed through at his sparkly blue eyes and that night they made love with passion.

She reminisced the night,when she and her husband conceived the baby together.After all these years Elena is finally pregnant with baby Drake.

“Shit,I guess i'm pregnant,i’ve been getting these common symptoms lately,probably need to grab pregnancy tests and it would be a great idea to surprise Nate too.Thoughts in Elena’s mind.

Later,she went out to grab pregnancy tests at the pharmacy.Whenever,she sees couples with young children,she always dreamed to have kids with Nate when they weren’t ready yet.Now,the time has come for God to give them the chance of having a child together.

When Elena gets home,she chugged few glasses of water to make herself go to the bathroom just to test whether it's positive or not.After, she peed on all of the sticks and turned out to be all positive.

Elena’s reaction was all of like.”Holy shit,is this really happening right now?!” and “Oh my god,I can't believe i'm pregnant.” 

to be contined.......


	2. We're gonna be parents !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finally reveals to Nate that she is really pregnant,Lets see how would Nate react that hes gonna be a daddy soon

“Oh my god!Can’t believe this is happening,Nate and I are gonna be parents,I knew that this would happen some day.”I’ve always dreamed of having a kid,well here we go.”Thoughts in Elena's mind.

Nate returned home from the meeting and opened the door,found Elena laying on couch probably playing Crash Bandicoot.

“Hey,babe how ya doin.” and gave her a chaste kiss,joined her on the couch together.Nate layed his head on Elena’s lap and watched her play Crash Bandicoot for numerous amount of times.

“Ow,shit really why?” her score on the screen was still 2500 can’t beat her high score and misses 10 boxes.

Nate chuckles.”I can still help you beat your score.”

“Fine,as if you’re gonna beat my high score.”Elena passed the controller to Nate

“Right,here we go”,Nate took the controller and start the game.

“Okay,foxy run forward!”

“Bandicoot” Elena corrected him for many times still Nate prefers to call “Crash” a fox cause clearly he does looks like a fox in jeans.

“Ooh i hit 3 boxes,how's that Elena ?”

“Not impressive try to hit all the boxes in the game”Elena suggested Nate to get a better score.

“Ah Damn it I fell in the pit” 

“Nevermind i”ll try again”

Okay 2nd attempt i ,hope i won't fall in the pit”

Nate tried his very best to run away from the boulder,but unfortunately still he got collapsed by the boulder or fell in the pit.

“Noo,i really did tried my very best to beat your high score”

“Well you’re gonna do all the dishes by yourself tonight”

“Fine,since i didn’t get to beat your highscore”

After dinner and chit chat,it was Elena’s turn to exchange her day.

Elena knew that she needs to tell her husband immediately about the pregnancy but she can’t help it that she was to anxious to tell him about it.

It was the perfect time to tell him,Elena inhales sharply.

She knew that she needs to deliver her news about the pregnancy,she was a little anxious to tell her husband,but she had to.

Elena inhales sharply “Um,Nate there's something that i need to tell you that is gonna change our lives.”

“Yea,I'm dying to hear it,tell me what is it”as he studied her facial expression as she was about to confess the truth.

Elena took his hand and placed it at the abdomen and said “you’re gonna be a father to this little baby in my tummy right now.”

“Wait,what seriously holy shit that means you’re really pregnant.”Nate felt shocked and surprised in an excited way.

“Yup I took few tests earlier today and all the tests came out positive.”

“Also,the symptoms were accurate that I have to barf every morning

“So,tell me how do you feel that you’re gonna be a dad soon? Mad or excited ? 

“Lena why the hell should I be mad when you’re telling me that we’re having a kid soon and of course it's the happiest day of my life!”.

“Yup,I’ve been waiting on this day that we’re gonna be parents!” .Elena tried to hold back her tears that almost shed from her eyes.

The married couple were exhilarated as faces grew closer,when their lips met and kissed each other passionately.

“Lena,I knew that you and I always wanted a kid together,I guess we weren’t ready yet about  
Responsibilities but here we are.” Elena smiles at him almost teary eyed

“Aren’t we blessed to have a baby soon “Elena asked

Nate turned his face to Elena and smiled at her and replied”Yeah,we are and kissed again.” 

Although,Nate had a rough childhood growing up in a Catholic orphanage and travelling around the world ,discovering lost cities,retrieving treasures, fighting war-crazed warlords and mercenaries.He never knew parenting would come some day and change his life

As he settled a normal life and they never knew he still had to face a lot of new challenges.Especially a baby on their way will keep him and his wife bond stronger and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i spend almost 2 months just add a fucking chapter,i was running out of ideas and needed some prompts,leave me comment down below for a prompt pls.My next chapter is gonna be Elena's first ultrasound appointment.


	4. Listening to the heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate accopanied Elena to her ultrasound appointment and they were amazed to see how far has the baby been developing and Nate being insecure that he may not be a good parent unless he give it a shot.

The sun had just risen up,Nate and Elena were still asleep,as usual almost every morning she had to dash to the bathroom and throw up,but lately the morning sickness wasn’t as bad when she first found out that she was pregnant.

Now Elena is at 10 weeks of her pregnancy,she already scheduled her doctor’s appointment for her very first ultrasound to see the development of her unborn child.

“Morning sunshine”,Nate found Elena downstairs having breakfast

“Oh,hey there cowboy,by the way i made pancakes ”Nate proceeds grab a plate for pancakes

As Nate sat with his wife and he found it unusual that Elena eats a lot cause normally Elena eats a small portion and hardly eats junk.Ever Since she’s expecting she’s been getting “cravings” and would eat a large portion still she gets hungry all the time because she is supplying food for her baby living in her womb.

Nate always loved Elena’s cooking and she could bake as well,”Man these pancakes are way better than IHOP”.

“Haha,well my mom taught me to cook when i was 13, I always helped her out in the kitchen until I moved out so yeah.I always loved my mom’s cooking and i got my inspiration from.Speaking of my mom,I gotta call her anytime soon.

Its currently 9AM and Elena’s appointment is scheduled at 10.30 AM.”Shoot we gotta shower and get ready”  
Nate and Elena went upstairs to the bathroom.Nate showered first and Elena did some quick laundry.As Elena was done with laundry,she took a quick shower,got ready put on some clothes and a little concealer,dusting powder on her face and spritz some perfume and she's ready to go for her appointment.

When they were both ready and entered the car as Nate started the engine already and making their way to the hospital.

Obviously,there will be conversation around in the car rather than just awkward silence while music playing on the radio.

“Nate, do you think our little baby will make it this time ?,” “I know that we had a miscarriage before and I’m really hoping we both can make it.

“Well you know I'm always hoping for the best for you and the baby course,I guess at that time we weren’t ready yet and I don’t see myself as a father material because I had a lousy childhood and im scared what if we end up like my fucked up father who dumped me and Sam at this pathetic orphanage. The orphanage was such a life ruiner to me and Sam.Nobody wants to be friends with us and people would look down us just because of my mom’s suicide and nobody knows what she was going through,all thanks to that ugh fucking bastard”.Nate groans.

“Nate,I know you’re the total opposite of him and you’re my hero,you saved not just only me,sully,chloe,charlie and most importantly Sam when he was really going after the treasure but you’ve managed to save him.Trust me Nate you are just more than amazing.I could see you being the best daddy to our boy or girl.” 

When they both arrived at the hospital,Elena went to the front desk,.

“Hi,Im Elena Fisher I have ultrasound appointment for today”Elena informed to the receptionist

“Yes,you have an appointment for today, I need your Identity card please.

Elena handed her identity card from her wallet and handed to the receptionist.

“Thank you,take a seat and we’ll call your name shortly.”

While waiting to be called next,Elena took a parenting magazine to read,pretty much just flipping the pages and reading articles and advices for to-be parents.Nate on the other hand looking at the diagram labels of a pregnant women’s body and stages of labor.In his mind imagining how would Elena be in labor and his wife squeezing his hand so hard and probably would be in screaming in pain.

“Elena Fisher,you’re next”the receptionist announced Elena’s name since its her turn now.

“C’mon Nate its our turn now”Elena nudges Nate as they got up from their seat and walk to OB room.

“Hello,good morning Doctor.”Elena greets her gynecologist 

“Morning,you must be Elena Fisher and how many weeks are you?”

“I’m in my 1st trimester and I’m 10 weeks long.” 

“Great,so far are there any complications in your pregnancy ?”

“Um,previously I suffered a miscarriage once and my husband and I avoided conceiving after few years until last month that I discovered when I’m a pregnant once again and i'm hoping everything will go so smoothly with this one here this time. “Elena revealed her miscarriage to her gynecologist

“Well,its my job to provide the best for you and your baby”.

‘Right,I need you to lie down on your back while I’m gonna apply this gel,hope you wont mind this gel is cold.”  
Elena lied down and lifted her shirt until her midriff exposed on the bench while the technician used the transducer that slides around her belly to improve the transmission sound waves.As Nate sat on a nearby chair beside his expectant wife while holding her and watched the monitor.Listening the echos of the baby’s heartbeat was so wonderful to the parents-to-be.

“Ah,here we are there's the heartbeat and there's your baby.”the technician showed their future child on the screen.

“Oh my god Nate,I can’t believe its for real this time”Elena was so exhilarated when she got to see her child and Drake’s development in her tummy.

Even Nate was happy and excited that he and his wife are officially expecting their child without complications and developing so far so good as the the technician showed all the details on the monitor.Somehow,Nate still has this feeling that he couldn’t bear in his mind that his wife are finally expecting and hoping would be the best father to his child.

That's for it for today,you will have another ultrasound check in your second trimester,most likely your baby will be due in April and here are the photos of the ultrasound.The gynecologist handed printed ultrasound Elena.

Also,in the meantime try something physical and avoid raw fish,caffeine and alcohol.Do take prenatal vitamins once a day that has been prescribed for you and collect it from the pharmacy department.

Later they got back at home,pretty much they were just lazing around just watching tv while having snacks,Elena was laying on the couch and switching channels.Nate on the other hand,updating his daily journal,he pasted a copy of the ultrasound picture in his journal and wrote” see you real soon in next spring baby,we can’t wait to meet and play with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i took months to write this fic lol,next chapter is that they are gonna announce the news to sam and sully and elena's family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy reading this fic <333.comment down below for more fics soon.


End file.
